An Unspoken Cry For Help
by Erin1983
Summary: UPDATED JULY 7TH She thought she met Mr. Right...but she was wrong...dead wrong...and now the only person she trusts is willing to risk his life for her. WARNING: Rating may go up
1. Pushing Your Fears Aside

**A/N: Although I wished that I owned 7th Heaven, but sadly I don't but I do own everyone else in this story except for the following—Annie, Eric, Kevin, Lucy, Sarah, Matt, Mary, Carlos, Mary & Carlos first born child (I do own the name though), Simon, Ruthie, Sam & David, Ben, Kevin's Mom, Captain Michaels and anyone else I might have forgotten!**

**A/N: My friend Star2717 is also the co-writer on this story.**

**A/N: The character Tom is a real person…I got the idea for this story from my old next door neighbor's daughter who had dated him for a few years**

**A/N: This story takes place where Season 5 left off…and the starting of Season 6 except Lucy is still going to school at Cobell Seminary.**

****

_  
  
Beep… Beep… Beep…Beep_

The alarm clock went off in her room…she practically jumped out of bed fully clothed, when a voice from nowhere whispered softly in her mind.

_"Remember…the key to leaving is by not acting suspicious…do everything that you would normally do_"

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep_

"Lucy, turn that god damn thing off!" She heard him yell from his bedroom.

She cringed at the thought of him coming into her room, so she quickly ran over to her desk and flipped the off button.

She quietly closed her bedroom door even though it was against _"the rules"_ that he had laid out the night she moved into his apartment…actually the night he practically forced her to move into.

She walked quietly over towards her bedroom window where it faced the street…she scanned the street slowly hoping to find what she was looking for…there…she had found him…a few blocks down in his Black Chevrolet Trailblazer like he promised.

She closed the blinds and walked back over to the door and opened it only to find him standing in front of the door.

His dark hazel eyes flashing with anger and his fists clenched up so tight his knuckles were starting to turn white.

"I thought you knew better than to close this door" Tom growled at her.

"I'm…I'm sorry I was looking for a pair of shoes and when I opened my closet door, it must have hit it…I'm sorry…please…please don't hurt me I…I swear it was just a mistake" she whimpered backing into her bedroom.

"I don't know Luce…how many times have we had this discussion before?" he asked her rolling up his sleeves following her into her bedroom.

"Look, I said I was sorry…please" she pleaded hoping he would change his mind for once.

"Like I said before Luce…how many times do we have to go over the rules?"

"I swear…I remember them…I told you it was just an accident…that's all I'll take the door down first thing when I get home" she replied, crossing her fingers behind her back hoping he would like her answer better than hitting her.

He seemed to pause for a second, letting his fists come down to his side thinking about the offer when a big smile came across his face.

"That's better…glad you and I finally agreed on something Luce" he told her.

She breathed a sigh of relief…as long as he didn't go into her closet she was safe to leave…never to return.

He looked at the clock "Damn…if I don't leave now I'll never make it to my job" he replied walking out of her room and into the kitchen with her following at his heels.

"I want dinner on the table at exactly 5" he said grabbing his car keys by the counter and walking towards the door.

"Is there anything you want specifically?" she said carefully hoping that he couldn't hear the sound of her heart beating rapidly.

"Yeah, I want a New York T-Bone Steak and potatoes…and I want the steak well done…last time it wasn't well done and you know what happens when I'm angry" he glared at her hoping he was sending her the message.

"I know" she said softly

"I'll see you at 5 o'clock sharp my dear Luce…and if nothing is done when I come home…I'm not going to be very happy...do you got that?" he threatened her.

"Yes, you want a NY T-Bone steak and potatoes with lots of butter" she repeated after him walking closer so he could kiss her…like she always did.

"Your getting better every day do you know that?" he asked grabbing her by the head and kissing her as hard as he could.

Her eyes filled with tears and she could feel his lips crushing hers…it hurt so bad but he didn't care…he was always out to make her feel some sort of pain…

"See you when I get back" he told her shortly closing the door tightly behind him as he left.

She wanted to scream…he was gone and now all she had to do was grabbed the last of her belongings and run out of this hell hole.

She walked quickly into her bedroom and opened the closet door, pulling out three large suitcases that Mary had loaned her while she was in Buffalo visiting.

She went to her dresser and pulled out the rest of her clothes, and other personal items, dumping them into the last empty suitcase…she grabbed her purse and picked the three suitcases up and headed towards the door.

She set them down, opening the apartment door and stepped out into the hallway to make sure he was really gone…she counted to ten before grabbing the suitcases and closing the door behind her tightly just like he had done so when he came home that night he wouldn't know she had left and walked towards the entrance.

No one saw the petite women walking through the hallway with three suitcases in her hands…even if they did they wouldn't question where she was going…they already knew and if they would have asked she would of simply stated _"I'm leaving"_

She walked out of the apartment building and started down the street towards the Trailblazer…just like he had told her to do…

Finally what seemed like forever she made it to the car…she set the suitcases on the street and knocked on the back of the trunk to let him know that it was her.

He opened the hitch and waited for her to close it before he started the car.

She walked to the passenger side door and opened it and hopped in, turning her head to the left and looked at her rescuer before the tears started to come.

"Oh Luce…" she heard him say as he gathered her into his arms

"Your safe now…don't worry…he won't know where you are…because as long as you are with me you will always be safe" the male voice told her as she looked up.

"Thank you" she wept harder.

He looked confused for a moment before he spoke "For what?"

"For risking your own life" she told him

"Luce…anything for you I'd do in a flash" he answered taking the car out of park and slowly guiding it down the street while Lucy was still clinging on for dear life.

Kevin Kinkirk was the only person who could have seen what was being done to her and he was the only person that could stop the vicious cycle.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"I love you" she replied through her tears.

"I love you to sweetie"

She smiled as he said those words…she wouldn't have said those words to anyone else…Kevin was hers and hers alone…there was no more Tom and there was no more fierce beatings after today…she was leaving…and never coming back.

Before she drifted off to sleep the only thing in her mind that was keeping her awake was…

_"How did everything go from being worse to extremely treacherous Lucy Camden?"_


	2. Flashbacks

**A/N: I'm sick and tired of repeating myself…read the disclaimer on the first chapter**

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay…I got an idea and then I couldn't think of anything else…just to let you know this story will be jumping back and forth from the past to the present…Anything in italicis is a flashback and anything not in italics is the present**

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there)**

She woke up almost an hour later with Kevin still driving back to Buffalo. She sat up and smiled at him.

"So your finally up?" he teased her, reaching out to stroke her hair but stopped mid-air when she flinched and quickly scooted over as close as she could get to the passenger side door.

"Luce?" he questioned looking extremely confused.

"I'm sorry" she quietly sobbed looking out the window.

"No…I'm the one who should be sorry…not you"

"Are we almost there yet?"

Kevin looked at the clock and then back at his speedometer before he spoke "Almost another half hour Luce and then you'll be safe"

"Good" she sighed leaning into the seat.

"Luce…can I ask you a question before we get to Buffalo?"

"Sure"

"Where did you meet this guy?"

She sighed heavily before she spoke "Are you sure you want to know?" she asked him watching the cars whiz pass her.

"I want to know everything" he replied calmly as he could.

She stared out at the open road a head of them trying to get her thoughts together…she didn't want to remember her past life but for Kevin she would….even though it was only a year later everything that happened seemed like yesterday to her…

**

* * *

**

_"Jeremy I'm sorry…I can't marry you or your family" she spoke into the payphone._

_"What do you mean you can't marry me and my family?" he wanted to know._

_"I can't handle your family always calling me preacher girl or Mother Theresa…I have a name Jeremy and if they are not going to use it and your not going to stick up for me I don't want to be in that type of marriage._

_"Luce—"he stared to say before she interrupted him again._

_"I'm sorry…I thought I loved you but I was wrong…there's nothing left anymore Jeremy…please don't make it bigger than it has to be…I'll mail back the ring so you can pawn it to get some money…I'm sorry" she told him again hanging up the phone with tears streaming down her face._

_She walked out of the student union at Cobell and started to walk across campus to her dorm room…all she wanted right now was her mom and the closet thing she could get was logging onto her computer and checking her e-mail._

_"Excuse me" a polite male voice interrupted her thoughts._

_"Oh…I'm sorry was I in your way?"_

_"Yeah…just a little bit…are you ok?" he asked touching her arm lightly._

_"I'm okay" she replied taking a deep breath of air._

_"You don't look well…why don't I buy you a cup of coffee in the student union and we can talk?" he suggested, grinning at her while holding the doors open that she had just gone through for her._

_She cocked her head to the side and studied the stranger for a minute…he was tall, olive colored skin that was still tan from the summer and he had a killer smile that showed off his pure white teeth._

_Sighing, she nodded her head and followed him into the student lounge and sat at the nearest table that wasn't occupied by students and waited for him to return._

_Five minutes later he came up to where she was sitting and handed her a cup of hot chocolate and he sat down next to her and flashed another killer smile her way that her heart practically melted into her chest._

_"By the way…the name's Tom…Tom Donovan" he told her extending his hand out to shake hers._

_"Lucy…Lucy Camden" she told him shaking his hand and then letting go feeling a little embarrassed._

_"How much do I owe you for the hot chocolate?" she asked reaching for her purse_

_"Nothing…it was my treat"_

_"No, really how much was the hot chocolate?" she repeated_

_Laughing Tom just shook his head before he spoke "Lucy…I said it was my treat…but you can do me a favor though…" he told her giving her another big smile that showed off his teeth._

_As soon as he smiled at her Lucy felt her heart start to race….it was something that she hadn't felt in a long time…well since she was dating Jeremy she hadn't felt it._

_She flashed Tom one of her famous smiles before she started to speak "What kind of a favor?"_

_She saw his cheeks get a little red and delicately placed her hand on his arm…hoping that it would signal that there was nothing to be embarrassed about._

_"Well…there is this foreign film festival that plays every Friday night down at the Cobell Hall and a few of my friends are going…with their dates…and I always feel like the third wheel…so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going as just a friend with me?" he asked her moving her hand from his arm to his hand._

_Lucy blushed just a little bit and bit her lip…he was so dang cute…yet something about him made her want to say yes right away…_

_"I don't know…"she started to say hesitating to tell him why she didn't want to go._

_"You wouldn't be going as my date if that's what you are thinking" he replied quickly giving Lucy another smile._

_Her heart melted again at his smile…and before she knew it the words came right out of her mouth "Sure...I'll come what time do you want to meet?"_

_"How about if I pick you up at around __6:30__? That way I can take you out to dinner as a "friend" and then we could go from there?" he suggested taking her empty hot chocolate cup from her and putting it in his empty cup._

_Lucy sat back in the chair and thought for a moment…she wasn't going back to Glenoak until the end of the semester and she really didn't have a lot of friends because her time was consumed of Jeremy and their wedding…so maybe hanging out with a bunch of new people would be just what she needed._

_"Sure…that'll work…do you want me to meet you at the restaurant?"_

_"No, I'll pick you up because I asked you to come with me…there's no reason why we both should have to take our cars" Tom replied standing up from the table_

_"Ok…here" Lucy said scribbling her dorm room address on the paper napkin before standing up from the table as well._

_"What's this?" Tom asked looking at the napkin._

_"You do want to pick me up right?" Lucy teased him giving him a sly grin._

_"Yeah…" he replied_

_"Well you are going to need to know where I live…so I just gave you my address with my phone number to call me in case something comes up"_

_Tom shook his head and started to laugh and a few moments later Lucy joined in with him._

_She watched him walk away, slipping the napkin in his pocket before heading towards the same door where they had run into each other…_

_She shook her head and thought to herself "If only Mary could see me now" and headed back towards her dorm room…suddenly she felt like calling her sister to see if she was doing anything on Thursday…she needed a new outfit before her "date" on Friday._

**

* * *

**

"Luce?" Kevin's voice came thru her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"We're here" was all he had to say before she jumped out of the car and started to run towards the two story brick townhouse.

Through her tears she could see Mary jump off the porch and run towards her, with her arms open wide. They met in the middle of the driveway hugging the other so strongly…it was like their first time meeting one another.

With Mary holding tight onto her little sisters waist, she guided her up the stairs and into the house whispering softly to her "It's all right Luce…your safe…he'll never find you or hurt you again"


	3. Please, I need to know

**A/N: I'm sick and tired of repeating myself…read the disclaimer on the first chapter**

**A/N: I'm not expert, so any information that I have on here I made up…I wanted to check out facts but I was to lazy…please, if you know if I'm really wrong let me know and I'll go back and fix it.**

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie right there)**

**A/N: I like this story…it's better than Secrets which I'm still way stuck on for the fans of that story…I have been reading _The Notebook _by _Nicholas Sparks_ and let me tell you…I think I have another story coming up soon!!!**

Mary guided her into the living room of the townhouse that she had bought only a few weeks ago…but it was only a few weeks ago that everything was normal…well it seemed normal

"Luce…it's ok…you don't have to worry anymore…he's not going to find you and if he does he'll have a hard time trying to get into this house"

Lucy looked up at Mary her eyes wide with fear "How do you know?"

Mary gave her a small smile before guiding her towards the living room couch "because…your boyfriend is outside with a gun…I'm sure he'll shoot before asking questions" she chuckled.

"He's not my boyfriend!!" Lucy exclaimed quickly her face turning three shades of red

"Then what is he?"

"He's my friend…who…who helped me when I needed help" she stammered…she knew Kevin loved her…he had told her many times…but today was the first day she told him how she really felt.

Lucy managed a small smile before heavily sighing…she was exhausted…not because of the trip but because her nightmare was finally over.

"Okay…fine…he's my boyfriend" she admitted with defeat before sinking into the couch cushions...all she could hear was laughter coming from Mary…but it was soon drowned out by Lucy's sobbing.

**

* * *

**

Kevin who had watched the entire scene from the driver's seat got out of the car and hit the trunk button so he could get Lucy's suitcases out of the back.

He grabbed all three of her suitcases, before remembering that she had left her purse in the passenger's seat.

Rolling his eyes he slammed the hood and hit the unlock button on the cars keypad and opened the passenger door. Grabbing her purse off the seat, he somehow managed to tip it upside down spilling the entire contents of the purse onto the ground.

Shaking his head in anger he bent down and started to scoop everything back into her purse when something caught his eye…it looked like one of his business cards that he had given to her…

**

* * *

**

_"Here" he told her, handing Lucy his business card "If you ever need anything…don't hesitate to call me…I'll always be here if you need me"_

_"What happens if I call and your not there?" she asked him looking fearful._

_"I'll give you my home number and my cell phone number Luce…if you feel scared or you just want to talk I'll only be a phone call away…remember that" he told her while writing down the numbers for her._

_She started to walk away but stopped and turned back around…her face looked a little brighter when she smiled._

_"Kevin?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_"Thank you" was all she had to say before she walked back into her sister's apartment closing the door behind her._

**

* * *

**

He knew it was at that moment he had fallen in love with her…it was only then that he had to wait to tell her the truth…she didn't need to know back then.

Walking towards the steps and into the townhouse he could hear Lucy quietly sobbing.

Walking into the living room he saw Lucy sobbing as hard as she could. Her knees pulled up close to her face as she could get them…Mary, who was sitting beside her looking helpless, stood up and walked over to Kevin.

"I don't know what to do Kevin"

"What happened?" he asked looking concerned.

"I was joking about you being her boyfriend…and the next thing I knew she burst into tears" Mary replied looking deeply upset as she watched her little sister on the couch.

"Give it some time Mare" he told her putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I know…but how much time will she need?"

Shaking his head ever so slightly, watching his Lucy cry hurt her and fears away before he answered Mary back "I don't know Mare…I don't know…" but what he did know was that his heart was breaking into a million pieces…and he couldn't show it to the one person he loved.

**

* * *

**

_"God, why am I so nervous tonight?" Lucy thought to herself, digging through her dorm room closet trying to find something to wear for her "date" with Tom tonight._

_"You Have Mail" came the reply from her computer._

_"AHHH stupid computer" she yelled at the machine kicking the desk that it sat on._

_Glaring at the computer she sat down to see who had e-mailed her. But her frown turned to a smile when she saw the name bballMary81…Mary had actually decided to write her back._

_She scrolled to the top of the page and clicked on Mary's screen name and started to read the e-mail._

_Luce,_

_What are you worrying about? Where's the old Lucy that I knew who wasn't afraid of boys? Just be yourself and don't worry about what he thinks…your one of the sweetest people I know…gotta run_

_Mare_

_"How sweet" she thought closing her e-mail and turning off her laptop…she would write Mary back later and tell her how the "date" went._

_Standing up she saw the clock and realized that she only had thirty minutes to get ready…rushing over to her dorm room closet she managed to spot the perfect outfit…._

_It was her long khaki colored skirt, with a light pink ¾ length sleeved shirt and her khaki colored Tommy Hilfiger jacket that she bought at the outlet store only a few months after arriving in __New York_

_Thirty minutes later she was ready…making sure that her outfit looked good together she stood in front of the full length mirror that was on the back of the door and smiled…she looked cute and was still dressed casually but still "girly" enough._

_Grabbing her purse and the dorm room key she locked the door and shut it gently before heading downstairs to meet Tom..._

_Slowly walking down the stairs she started to have second thoughts…what happened if he was another Jeremy? Or what if he was like another Mike? All of these thoughts continued to cross her mind and she almost lost her footing when she reached the bottom of the stairs._

_Smiling at Michelle, the security guard who was assigned to her dorm house, she signed herself out and wrote down what time she would be gone till and her room number._

_Pushing the door open, she scanned the parking lot in hopes that she would recognize his car…he hadn't told her what he was driving so she was unsure what to look for._

_Suddenly, she heard the screeching of tires and looked up and saw an old dark blue, Honda Civic coming straight at her._

_Moving out of the speeding cars way, she almost felt sick to her stomach…was that some sort of a sign that she shouldn't be going on a "friend" date with Tom tonight?_

_"Lucy?"_

_She heard someone calling her name and turned her head slightly to the right and spotted Tom right away…his gorgeous smile beaming down at her._

_Smiling back at him, she quickly walked over to where he was standing…holding the passenger side door of the dark blue Honda Civic that had almost tried to run her over._

_She got into his car and he closed the door and walked over to the driver's side, hopped in and drove off._

_Lucy, being extremely nervous was opening her purse and then closing, opening and then closing and looking back and forth from the road to the clock in the Honda._

_Tom, had a pretty good idea why Lucy wasn't being talkative…she was nervous…just like all the other girls he had dated before her…knowing exactly what to do he opened his mouth to speak._

_"You can turn it on if you want to"_

_"Turn what on?" she asked frowning in confusion_

_"The radio…"he told her switching lanes._

_"Oh"_

_15 minutes later they arrived at a new restaurant called "The Lion's Den" that had just opened only a few weeks ago. Tom parked the car and got out and walked quickly over to the passenger side door where Lucy was and opened the door for her and offered his arm._

_Walking arm in arm together they entered the fancy restaurant and were seated quickly since Tom was smart enough to call ahead for a reservation. After the waiter handed Lucy her menu, she quickly scanned the prices and almost gasped out loud…the prices were sky-high and she didn't have enough money to even cover a salad._

_Glancing over towards Tom she noticed him studying her with another one of his famous grins._

_"What are you staring at?"_

_"You" he replied._

_"Why?"_

_"Because…I think you're beautiful" he told her softly reaching for her hand._

_Lucy blushed and turned away…she wasn't ready for that kind of attention yet…but somehow it didn't seem wrong either_

_"Tom?" _

_"Yes, Lucy?"_

_"There's…there's something I have to tell you" she started to say, getting more embarrassed at every word._

_"What's that?" he asked grabbing her hand._

_"I…I don't think I can pay for my dinner" she said slowly, taking her hand out of his grasp and looked away in shame._

_"That's ok…this will be my treat" he told her, standing up and sitting next to her in the booth._

_Lucy started to open her mouth in protest and that's when he took advantage of her…and kissed her square across the lips._

_He looked deep into her eyes after he finished kissing her and smiled at her._

_"Lucy…I have a confession to make"_

_Lucy still too stunned at what just happened, just looked at him…her eyes still wide with shock._

_"There is no film festival at Cobell Hall…I made it up so I could get you to go out with me…like on a date" he told her intertwining his fingers with her._

_Lucy just shook her head and smiled…she had known a little bit what he was up to the night he asked her out as a "friend" but she wasn't sure…she didn't want to lead him on incase he was another jerk._

_"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked…Tom was starting to sweat…normally most girls would have said something by now…but she wasn't saying anything._

_"Yeah…what are you buying for dinner?" she teased him before inching closer to him…she wanted to be near him for the rest of the night…_

**

* * *

**

"Kevin…please do something…she can't just keep sobbing like that…she has got to realized that none of this is her fault" Mary told him, sighing in frustration as she stared at her sister.

Heaving a deep sigh, Kevin walked over to the couch and sat down gently…all his training as a police officer would have to kick in.

"Luce?" he said softly, to let her know that he was sitting next to her.

"Luce" he repeated again, this time a little louder.

Not getting a response, Kevin did something that with abuse victims, especially Lucy you should never do…touch them while they are in a state of shock…but because it was his Lucy he decided to go against it.

Scooping her up into his arm he stood up…and that's when he felt her body go tense and the sobbing started to get louder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" she screamed at him trying to get out of his arms, but he held onto her tightly walking out of the living room.

"Luce…sweetie…it's me Kevin" he told her gently, walking up the stairs one step at a time so he wouldn't drop her.

"PLEASE, JUST GET AWAY FROM ME…I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS TIME" she sobbed harder, still trying to get away from Kevin.

Mary who had watched the whole thing had to take a deep breath…it was bad enough that what her little sister was going through was hell on everyone but she still had to figure out a way to tell her parents.

Mary started to take the stairs two a time when her cell phone rang. Stopping in mid-step her heart froze in its place…what happened if the person on the other line was Tom? Or worse someone else?

Not realizing that the townhouse had quieted down, Mary ran up the stairs to see Lucy still cowering in fear but was finally warming up to the fact that it was Kevin who was stroking her hair gently.

"Kevin" Mary whispered loudly enough for him to hear.

Kevin's head snapped up at the sound of his name and he looked at Mary trying to summon him to the hallway.

Shaking his head he motioned for her to come in the room…Lucy's breathing had suddenly clamed down a lot…which meant she had fallen asleep again.

"Kevin…my cell phone rang downstairs…I didn't answer it but…what do I do if it's my parents wanting to know where Lucy is?" she asked him sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Tell them nothing" he told her flatly.

"Why?"

"Did your parents know your sister was dating him?"

Mary thought for a moment before speaking "Actually…I think they were out here at Christmas time and they met him…everyone liked him…that damn bastard…if I ever see him I'll—"but before she could say anything she was cut off by the house phone ringing.

The phone rang again and this time it woke Lucy up…she sat up rubbing her eyes and looked from Kevin to Mary and started to say something when the phone rang again…for the third time.

That's when she started to cry…she didn't want them to answer it because it might be Tom on the other line looking for her.

Kevin wrapped his arms around her to signal that everything was going to be fine and placed a finger on her lips to signal for her to be quiet…that was when he motioned Mary to answer the phone.

"Act normal" he whispered to her just before she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mary? It's your mother"

Mary breathed a sigh of relief and turned her head towards Kevin and mouthed the words_ "its mom"_ to him.

"Oh, hey mom what's up?

"Nothing how is everything in Buffalo?" Annie asked.

"Everything is great, Wilson, Billy and I went to the park and to the zoo…we had a blast"

"That's great sweetie…listen…I'm calling about your sister…have you seen Lucy at all?"

Mary's eyes got wide when she flipped around and started to wave her hand at Kevin pointing to the phone

"Not recently why?" she asked trying to make sure her voice wasn't shaking

"Well…Tom just called a few minutes ago and said that when he got to her apartment that everything was gone, her clothing, everything was gone and he was hoping maybe you would know where she was"

"Nope, sorry mom…I haven't seen Lucy since a few weeks ago…actually since we went to that Art Festival with Kevin and Ben four weeks ago" Mary added hoping that what she was lying about sounded legit.

"Hmmm…I guess I'll have to call him back and tell him that you haven't seen her either…I wonder if maybe Jeremy got to her and she decided to surprise us and come back home?"

"Maybe"

"Actually mom I have to get going I have a Airline Attendant meeting in a half an hour and if I don't leave soon I won't get there on time so I'll call you as soon as I hear something from Lucy…call me and let me know if you find anything out" Mary spoke quickly into the phone and hung up before Annie had a chance to say goodbye.

"What was that all about?" Lucy suddenly spoke up looking from Mary to Kevin

"Mom wanted to know where you were at…Tom called her about 10 minutes ago" Mary said not stopping for air.

"I knew it" Kevin exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Lucy asked looking extremely confused.

"He didn't have the guts to call you Mare…so he called your parents hoping that they would call you and that you would have seen her…" he trailed off and started to think again.

"Listen…Luce…Mare…whatever you guys do don't answer the phone unless you know who it is…"Kevin told both of them point blank.

Lucy started to get scared again and started to get off the bed "I don't think I can handle this anymore Kevin" she said softly sitting in the rocking chair.

"Luce…you can do this…I know you can" Mary told her walking over to her.

"He knows too much…he knows my friends…my hangouts he even knows my parents…how can I do this if he knows my every move?" she asked them starting to get tears in her eyes.

"Luce…I'm here remember? There is no way he will ever be able to get to you without having to go through me" Kevin exclaimed placing his hand on her arm…it was one of the first times that she didn't jump or flinch.

**

* * *

**

_It had been two months since Tom and Lucy started to date and boy were they two WONDERFUL months._

_Lucy had never felt so alive, so free and best of all she never felt more herself than ever…now she was just waiting outside for Tom to come and pick her up so they could go to The Lion's Den to celebrate their 2 month anniversary._

_She smiled when she saw his car pull up and stop in front of her. Tom got out and walked over to her and frowned._

_"Luce…sweetheart I thought I told you to wear your green dress"_

_"I was going to but Lauren said that the blue brought out the color of my eyes" she told him, putting tiny pieces of hair behind her ears._

_"But Luce…I wanted you to wear your green dress…it makes my suit look twice as blue" he told he leaning up against the passenger door._

_"We don't have time to wait for me to change" she started to argue._

_"Luce" he said sharply "I want you to wear the green dress…and that's final…if you don't we won't go out" he told her firmly._

_"But Tom—"she started to say._

_"No buts…either it's the green dress or it's goodbye Tom"_

_Sighing, Lucy turned around and walked back into her dorm…she had to go find her blue dress so she could eat dinner…what didn't occur to her was that this wasn't the first time something like this would happen…_

* * *


	4. Back to reality

**A/N: I'm sick and tired of repeating myself…read the disclaimer on the first chapter**

**A/N: I love reviews…heck I love reviews more than I love George Stults (well ok that's a lie)**

**A/N: Danielle…yeah I know I used Luce and Mare to much but for that chapter it served as a reason. There will be minimal usage of their nicknames but it's not because you suggested…it's because the next chapters won't need their nicknames that much.**

**A/N: Conservative Princess- I wanted to let you know I checked the story out and you were right! I guess my betas or myself didn't catch that one and you did! Good Job! And thanks again!**

Tom was upset because it had been almost a week since Lucy disappeared and he was pretty pissed off.

She left with no warning, no note, no anything, and that wasn't the worst part of it. Before she left, she took all the money he told her to give to him. Now he was angry.

Throwing his coffee mug at the wall letting the brown liquid dribble down the side of the wall he tried to picture what his Lucy was doing at the time. He had just one hope…that she wasn't with that jerk of a cop she had met last summer.

**

* * *

**

_Lucy's older sister Mary had called her a couple days ago inviting her to come and visit her in __Buffalo_

_At first Lucy mentioned it only once in a while but as the day of the visit grew nearer she had to practically beg him to let her go…_

_Oh, he didn't really want to let her go because he wouldn't be able to control her, but he figured if he didn't her nosey family would start to think something was up and want to come and visit her. And that was the biggest thing he didn't want to happen._

_Driving her to Grand Central Station was a slow, painful process for him. Somewhere deep in his heart he knew that if he let her leave only for a few days nothing would ever be the same again when she came back. He shook that feeling away and watched her board the train as if she never had a life back in __New York City_

_That night after going to the bar and getting dropped off back at his apartment because he was to drunk to drive himself home, he hit the answering machine button hoping that she had called to tell him that she'd arrived and she would see him in a few days…no such luck.. He swore up and down that if she didn't call within in the next two days he would go find her himself_

_A few days passed and she still didn't call. Finally he had enough and needed to go and find her himself and see what she was doing._

_Running out to his old trusty Honda Civic he hopped into the driver's seat and took off towards the only place he knew where she would be…__Buffalo_

_After driving for what seemed like hours, he finally arrived only to remember he left Mary's address sitting on the table._

_He pulled into an empty parking lot and turned the engine off and reached behind his seat and pulled Lucy's backpack out from under the seat…he noticed that she had left it in his car about three hours after he dropped her off at Grand Central Station._

_He noticed that there was a Shell Gas Station on the corner and started his car back up again and drove into the parking lot and this time he actually got out and wandered into the gas station looking for a phone book._

_"Anything I can help you with today sir?" the clerk asked him._

_Tom shook his head no and grabbed two cokes from the fridge and walked up to the counter._

_"Actually you wouldn't happen to have a copy of the phonebook available would you?" he asked pulling his wallet out from his back pocket._

_"Yeah…here you go" the clerk replied throwing the book down on the counter._

_Tom moved to the side of the counter and started to leaf through its pages. He flipped to the C's and started to look for the name __Camden__…_

_After a few minutes of searching he was successful._

_"Found her" he muttered under his breath._

_"Did you need paper and a pen sir?" the clerk asked him_

_"Sure" Tom replied taking the pen and paper from the clerk's hand. That was when he noticed that the clerk was a girl…a very pretty girl._

_"Thank you so much" Tom replied flashing one of his grins's that he had given to Lucy the day he "met" her._

_The girl blushed and looked away. Tom quickly scanned her hands and saw there was no ring on her finger._

_Trying to remember what he was doing he quickly scribbled the address of M, __Camden__ and slammed the phonebook shut and waited until the clerk noticed he was done._

_"Done sir?" she asked a few minutes later._

_"You bet…say do you know where there is a cheap motel around here? I'm up here visiting my mother who's at BuffaloMedicalCenter getting a blood transfusion and I don't have that much cash on me" he lied._

_"Sure…there's a motel 6 right around the corner on 6th and 5th street and just a few blocks down from the Medical Center there is Travel Inn" she replied not letting on that she knew what he was up to._

_"Thanks again miss…and might I add that you do look great in green" he added walking out of the store with Mary's address in his pocket and his two bottles of coke in each hand._

_He was just getting his way…now all he had to do was find his lousy, no good, unloving girlfriend and bring her back to reality._

**

* * *

**

Lucy had been sleeping for most of the week once she had arrived at Mary's house. She had hardly eaten because she was in constant fear of Tom finding her.

She woke up to the sunlight streaming down on her face. Groaning, she opened her eyes and almost jumped out of bed.

Sleeping next her were both Mary and Kevin on the double size bed in the spare bedroom.

They had been doing that since the night she arrived at Mary's townhouse. It was starting to get annoying but she knew they did it because she was afraid.

Moving out of the bed quietly so she wouldn't disturb them she walked out the bedroom door and headed towards the guest bathroom.

**

* * *

**

Looking at the clock wall Tom decided that he needed to call the Camden's again. He had called almost twice a week trying to see if they had heard from Lucy at all.

Picking up the phone he dialed the number that he grown so quickly accustomed to and waited for someone to pick up.

After five rings someone finally answered the phone "Hello?"

Gripping the receiver tighter Tom spoke, "Hi, this is Tom Donovan; may I speak to either Mrs. or Reverend Camden?"

"Sure I'll go and get one of them" the male voice said.

Tom was dumbfounded; he couldn't remember how many brothers Lucy said she had.

"Hello?" Annie voice came over the phone.

Startled Tom dropped the phone but quickly managed to scoop it up and put it back into place. "Mrs. Camden? It's Tom"

Annie sighed, he had been calling almost every other day and it was starting to real annoying. "Hello Tom how are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm doing better Mrs. Camden thanks for asking. How are you and the Reverend doing?"

"We're fine…just worried about Lucy" she admitted.

"Me to Mrs. Camden, that's why I called to see if you have heard anything from her?"

"Not yet but hopefully she will call us and let us know she's all right and when she does I'll make sure to call you"

Tom smiled and her last _words "when she does I'll make sure to call you_" god was her mother that easy to fool?

"I appreciate it Mrs. Camden and again if there is anything I can to do help you let me know" he responded lightly.

Rolling her eyes Annie started to get disgusted with him. She only met him once and the one time they met there was something about him she didn't like…she couldn't place her finger on it but there was definitely something.

"Tom, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to take Sam and David to the doctors but if I hear anything I'll let you know" Annie replied hanging the phone up without saying goodbye.

Closing her eyes she leaned up against the wall and started to think of where Lucy could be and why Tom Donovan was so interested in finding her.

**

* * *

**

He had heard someone moving around in the spare bedroom, but was too lazy to see who it was.

He wouldn't have gotten up if he hadn't recognized the noise that came from the guest bathroom. That's when he lifted his head and saw that Mary was still asleep and Lucy was gone.

Throwing off the covers, he got off the bed slow enough to where he knew Mary wouldn't be woken.

Walking towards the guest bathroom he heard it again…Lucy was throwing up.

He opened the door and saw her heaving over the toilet…something she hadn't done in a while.

"Lucy?"

"I'm fine Kevin go away" she told him angrily.

"You don't look good to me" he replied grabbing a clean washcloth from the vanity and turned the faucet it on, placing the washcloth underneath the water.

He pulled back her hair and tied it with one of the hair ties Mary left lying around and gave her the washcloth so she could cool down a little bit.

He felt her forehead and noticed that it was extremely hot.

"Are you sure you're feeling alight?" he asked her sitting down on the side of the tub.

"Damn it Kevin I said I was feeling fine" she replied shooting an angry glare at him.

"I'm sorry…it's just that you don't look that great and I want to double check"

"FINE…do whatever you have to do but leave me out of it" she replied closing the toilet lid and flushing it all in one swift movement.

"I think you should—"he started to say before he noticed Lucy swaying from side to side…and before she crumpled in his arms.

**

* * *

**

Mary had heard Kevin and Lucy arguing while she was still trying to sleep.

Mumbling to herself she tried to figure out who was going to get yelled at first…Kevin or Lucy.

Grabbing Lucy's bathrobe that she had brought with her she wrapped it around as much as she could before walking to the door…just in enough time to see her little sister crumple into Kevin's arms.

"Lucy!!" she practically screamed running towards the bathroom door.

"Mary…sshhh it's ok" Kevin whispered picking Lucy up and carrying her to the hallway.

"What happened?"

"I think she passed out"

"From what?"

"I'm not sure but I think she has a fever. When I felt her forehead it was pretty hot"

"Should we take her to a doctor? Or the hospital?"

Kevin stared at Mary for a few moments and shifted Lucy in his arms so her weight was even.

"I don't think we should take her to a hospital it would give Tom a chance to know where she is" he stated.

"Well there's a free clinic on 34th Street. We could take her there"

"That will have to work. Why don't you grab her purse and change your clothes and I'll go load her in my car"

"All right" Mary replied quickly running to her room and throwing on a pair of clothes within a matter of seconds.

She heard Kevin go out the front door while she was searching for Lucy's purse when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said sounding annoyed.

"Mary? Its Tom Donovan Lucy's boyfriend I was just calling to see if you have heard from Lucy at all? I'm getting really worried about her"

_"I bet your real worried…jerk"_ Mary thought.

Clearing her throat Mary started to speak "I'm sorry Tom I haven't heard anything from Lucy either. I know my parents are real worried. It's just not like Lucy to do something like this…she has always been the responsible one in our family…well besides Matt" she replied giving a little laugh.

Giving a little chuckle Tom could sense there was something Mary wasn't telling him.

"Well if you do hear from her will you tell her to give me a call? I miss her so much Mary my heart aches to think that she's out there by herself not wanting anyone to know where she's at"

_I bet your heart aches jack ass. If you ever lay a hand on my sister again I'll kill you myself_

She had to shake her head a couple of times to get that thought out of her mind. She desperately wanted to say that to him but knew if she did it would give away everything that she and Kevin had worked on.

"I'll definitely tell her that Tom. I am running late for a meeting so I will have to talk to you later" she answered back swiftly hanging up the phone without saying goodbye.

"MARY" Kevin yelled from the bottom of the stairs "ARE YOU READY?"

Mary scanned the room again looking for Lucy's purse when she remembered that they had left it on the living room table when she came in last night.

Running down the stairs she ran into the living room grabbed Lucy's purse and her own and headed out the door with only one thought crossing her mind

No matter what it took there would be no way in hell that man would ever touch her little sister again. Even if it meant her having to kill him just to protect Lucy.


	5. Help is on the way

A/N: Yeah, so I haven't updated this story in like a year but only a few days ago did I realize that I had this chapter written and had been beta and everything. I can't even remember where I am going with this story so please bear with me for a while and I start to bring up some more ideas.

A/N: I don't own 7th Heaven but I do own the characters that you see in this entire story. If you don't think I do please go to my profile and send me an e-mail and I will happily discuss it with you.

* * *

Mary sat nervously in the back of Kevin's Trailblazer with Lucy lying down on the back seat with her head in her lap.

She stroked her sister's long blonde hair and kept a cool damp washcloth on her forehead.

Lucy was sweating, shaking and looked very pale in her face. She didn't feel very good and she knew that her secret that she had been hiding for the longest time was going to come out and she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

_She kept looking at the toilet trying to figure out if she should do it. It was all the rage Tom had told her…it was what every other girl was doing her age these days and if she didn't do it well…she was just the loser that he thought she was._

_He always told her she was very pretty…that her hair was like a spool of gold and her eyes were like the ocean…always crystal, clear and blue._

_But when he wasn't complimenting her, telling her how much he loved her he was always commenting about how she could stand to lose a few pounds, how her clothes were looking a little tight._

_How that pink dress or khaki skirt would fit so much better if she were to lose 10 pounds._

_She would stare constantly into her mirror and cry when she saw the person who was standing in front of her._

_That was when she decided after that night of looking at herself in the mirror she wanted to change…just for him._

_At first it was real easy; she skipped breakfast before she went to class and always had an excuse why she wasn't hungry when she came home from her classes._

_But, when she did feel the need to eat she knew that there was a fool proof plan that she wouldn't gain any weight. All she would have to do was eat in front of the people who were suspicious of her and then later when no one was around she would run to the nearest bathroom and stick her finger down her throat and throw up all of that day's meal consumptions._

_It was the perfect plan and she knew it…as long as no one else found out about it._

_But that was before she realized what kind of a person Tom really was…that was before she met Kevin…_

* * *

"Are we almost there yet" Mary asked as she noticed Kevin slowing down to turn into a driveway.

"Were here" he replied shifting the car into park and turning the ignition light off.

"Do you want to stay while I go in or do you just want to come with me?"

Mary looked from Lucy back to Kevin and shook her head "We are coming" she said firmly opening the passenger side door removing Lucy's head from her lap so she could get out of Kevin's way so he could get Lucy out of his car.

"Come on Luce" he muttered scooping her up from the backseat and started to head towards the doors of the free clinic while Mary grabbed her and Lucy's purse, slamming the door shut and running after them.

Kevin walked into the clinic front doors and set Lucy on of the plastic benches before going to the window.

"Excuse me" he said to the two women that were chattering away behind the glass.

"Yes, can I help you?" one of the women replied snottily glaring at Kevin because he had interrupted their chat fest.

"My girlfriend needs to see a doctor" he told them.

"Ok, we just need the patients drivers license, health insurance card and" the women paused for a moment before flipping through a thick pad of paper "and her social security card"

Kevin winced when the women told him all the information that they were going to need on Lucy. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Mary who was rubbing Lucy's back while she threw up in the garbage can that was

"Is there a way that I can talk to you privately for a moment?" he asked the nurse who as behind the glass window.

She gave him a strange look before she whispered something to the women that was on the phone and got up and walked around the corner, motioning for him to follow her.

"What can I help you with?"

"That girl out there has a problem" Kevin told her point blank.

"What kind of a problem?" the nurse wanted to know

"Well for one her ex-boyfriend is trying to find her"

The nurse crossed her arms and gave Kevin an annoyed look "So? What does that have to do with me?"

"He wants to kill her" Kevin told her quietly.

The nurse's face gave him a look of shock before she composed herself before she spoke. "Oh, well have you called the police?"

"I am the police" Kevin replied showing her his badge.

"Oh"

"Is there some way that we can use my insurance card and use a fake name for her?"

The nurse bite her lip and thought for a moment "We could do that or…" she looked around to make sure no one was listening and lowered her voice down just enough so Kevin could hear her.

"Or we could pretend that this conversation never happened an you're a cash paying customer who happens to not have insurance"

Kevin gave her a quick smile before he turned around and went back into the waiting room where Mary and Lucy were still waiting.

Lucy was lying on the bench with her eyes closed so she didn't notice Kevin coming back into the room but Mary did.

"What's wrong?" she mouthed to him.

Kevin shook his head and gave her a smile and mouthed back "Nothing as of now" as he walked back over to the sign in desk and signed in a name and sat down next to Mary.

* * *

Tom paced back and forth in his and Lucy's rented apartment

All he wanted to do was find Lucy and make sure that something like this never ever happened again.

He knew that after letting her go to Buffalo to visit her sister was a bad idea but he knew that if he wanted to cover his tracks for as long as he could no one would ever know the real truth and by the time they did find out he would be long gone looking for someone else like Lucy to prey on.

* * *

_He kept pacing back and forth in his cheaply rented hotel room that he got at the local Motel 6 on the worst part of Buffalo, New York._

_He knew he wasn't going to be there for very long because once he found Lucy he would bring her back home with him again and never let her see her family again unless it was absolutely necessary._

_He kept staring at the phone as if the harder he stared the more of a chance he would have with the phone ringing on cue._

_He got an idea and grabbed his jacket and walked out his hotel room and down the stairs towards his car._

_If Lucy wasn't going to see him then he w_**_ould_**_ have to see Lucy._

_Opening the door to his _**_Honda,_**_ he quickly sat down and started the car, taking in satisfaction how the engine roared to life._

_Peeling out onto the streets of Buffalo, New York he enjoyed watching the people walking down the street, he loved driving erratically, moving back and forth, cutting in front of people with very little room to spare._

_That was one of the things that made it so easy for Lucy to start to listen to him._


	6. Remember When

A/N: WoW another update can you actually believe it? I am on a role here people! I have almost another chapter written. I know where I am going with this story and I know it's not going to be as long as Thoughout the Years I am going to try and shorten it a little bit so please don't be mad with me. I only have 6 days left until I leave for Europe I am super excited!

A/N: See why Brenda Hampton deserves to be thrown off as head writer of 7th Heaven and why I should be added and why this dream never will happen on the front chapter. BTW has anyone seen the latest T.V Guide about the spoilers? I'm do sadden about what's going to happen with Beverley Mitchell's Character.

* * *

_Lying on the cold hard plastic benches Lucy started to shiver. She knew she was coming down with a cold by the way she had been feeling the last few months but since she had dropped almost 40 pounds by throwing up her food she had planned on it hitting her harder than it was._

_She felt Kevin place his policeman coat on top of her to help keep her warm. She pulled it up closer to her chin and took a deep breath and smelled the cologne that he wore that she had missed for almost a year. _

"_Kevin?" she said groggily trying to sit up on the bench, she froze when she saw Tom sitting at the end of the bench. "What…what are you doing here?" she asked trying to take a breath without screaming for help._

_Tom gave her a toothy smile. "I came back for you Lucy. I missed you so much and knew you just couldn't live without me either" he exclaimed showing her the sharp kitchen knife that was in his left hand he was holding. _

_Lucy felt tears beginning to surround the corners of her eyes. She looked to her left and to her right and there was nobody in sight to help her. Kevin had lied. He told her he would always be there to protect her and here was the man that she never wanted to see, who she was scared of sitting right in front of her._

"_Tom, please I don't love you. I never have" she told him point blank. She thought that might have hurt his ego but he still continued to smile. _

"_Your wrong Lucy. You do love me. No one else will ever love you the same way I have loved you" he told her with the sound of his voice going deep into her soul she felt trapped, like there was no place left to go but letting him kill her. _

_She shook her head. "You don't understand Tom. I don't love you. I never have. I love Kevin. I love Kevin" she told him firmly._

_Tom just chuckled. "You don't love Kevin. You only think you love him but I have news for you Lucy. He loves Mary not you. If he loved you where is he?" he pointed out to her, as he started to inch closer to her holding the knife tighter._

"_If I can't have you no one else will" he whispered to her as the last thing she saw was the knife barely inching above her chest._

* * *

Lucy's eyes popped open, she sat up and started to scream. She saw Mary rush into the hospital room that they had placed her into while she was sleeping heavily. "Lucy? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Mary asked frantically quickly checking over her sister to make sure there was nothing wrong with her. Lucy had been sleeping for almost 4 hours and Mary hadn't left her side except to meet Kevin down in the cafeteria to grab a quick bite to eat before she went back upstairs to wait until Lucy woke up. 

"Oh my god Mary!" Lucy exclaimed as she wrapped her arms tightly around her sisters neck. "I thought…I thought" she started to sob hysterically. "I had a dream. He was here. He knows where I am" she sobbed burying her head into her sisters shoulder.

"Lucy, look at me. He doesn't know where you are. While you were sleeping, Kevin and I were talking and we decided if it was best that you go home with him once they check you out oh here. Tom knows where I live and he'll be watching the house if he knows something is up. It's what's best for you at the moment. Also…" Mary paused and bit her lip. "We think it's a good idea that you go to the police department and file a report and a restraining order against him. I'm going to call Mom and Dad tonight and tell them what's going on."

Lucy's eyes grew extra large. "Mary. Please don't tell mom and dad they will be upset with me that I let this get so far. I don't want them to know please." She begged Mary.

Mary shook her head. "I have to tell them Lucy. If I don't something could happen to them because Tom wanting revenge. I won't tell them everything. I promise I'll only tell them what he has been doing and I swear to you I won't say anything about…well you know" she responded nodding her towards the bathroom. Lucy pressed her lips together and slowly got up from the bed.

"No, tell them I want them to know they don't have a perfect family like they thought they did. Tell them I'm not the perfect daughter they want me to be. I have bulimia and I'm not ashamed to admit that and get help. I want to get help" she whispered the words so softly that Mary had to strain as close to Lucy as she could just to hear what she was saying.

At that moment Kevin walked into the room and Lucy froze. "Luce? What are you doing up out of bed? The nurses said that you were suppose to stay in bed until you felt almost 75 better" he told her frowning over at Mary who gave him a guilty smile.

Lucy sighed. "No one told me I couldn't get out of bed. I have to use the bathroom. Am I even allowed to do that?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Kevin nodded and Lucy walked into the bathroom and shut the door and Kevin turned and looked over at Mary.

"How is she feeling?"

"I think she's doing better, but Kevin I think she's having nightmares that he knows where she is. I had just walked into the room when she woke up screaming and when I asked her what happened she nearly fell apart. So I told her that it would be best that she goes and lives with you for a while until we get everything cleared."

Kevin sat down on one of the chairs and ran his fingers through his hair. "What'd she say?"

"She wasn't very happy but I think she knows it's what is best for her at the moment. She trusts you Kevin and if you blow it…I don't know if she will be able to handle it.

* * *

"_LUCE! I'm so excited you're here! I have so much stuff planned for us! I told Ben that we'd meet him and his brother Kevin for dinner later" Mary told Lucy as she picked her up from the train station. Lucy gave her sister a half hearted smile and thought about the boy that she had left back at home._

_On the drive back to Mary's townshouse, Mary tried to make small talk with Lucy but she really wasn't in the mood to talk. She was to busy worrying about how Tom was going to fend for himself while she was away for a week._

_Mary pulled into the subdivision where her townhouse was located and after a few turns here and there she pulled into the driveway and pulled the car into the garage. As she placed the car into park, and got out she grabbed Lucy's suitcase and started to open the backdoor. "I can't wait for you to meet Ben. He's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet" she gushed to her younger sister as she opened the door and let Lucy walk in first. "He and I are going to the Annual Buffalo Firefighters Fair for Care and we thought that you and his brother Kevin wanted to come along?"_

_Lucy took the bag from Mary and started to walk up the stairs. The fair sounded fun but if Tom found out she was with someone else he wouldn't let her forget about it. She touched her left cheekbone and tried to find the bruise that he had left only a month before when she had forgotten to tell him that she was going to the Library to meet her friend Josh for a study date. "Let me think about it" she told her sister and went into the guest bedroom to take a quick nap before she and Mary met Ben and Kevin for dinner._

_About an hour later Ben, Mary, Lucy and Kevin met up at Le Crème. A wonderful Italian restaurant that was just built only a few months ago and Mary and Ben were waiting for a good occasion to go and spend some money on some decent Italian food. Mary and Lucy pulled into the parking lot and pulled into the valet section and dropped the keys off with an attendant. They walked into the front section of the restaurant and Lucy sat down in one of the over stuffed couches and waited while Mary gave the hostess her name and walked back over. _

"_They haven't arrived yet but the waitress said that she could seat you and I now if you want to" she explained to Lucy. _

"_It doesn't matter to me" Lucy replied picking the lint off of her black skirt that she had made in one of her classes. Mary rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to Lucy. She had only been there for not even four houses and already Mary was bored with her sister._

"_So, how's that boyfriend of yours?" Mary asked. Instantly Lucy touched her cheek and then realized that Mary was staring at her and quickly put her hands back into her lap. "He's good. I'm just really worried about him" she responded softly._

_Mary looked closely at Lucy and saw that there was a slight color distoration on the left side of her cheek. "Luce? What happened on your cheek?" she asked point blank._

_Lucy shrugged. "I don't know I think when I was trying to make this cake that mom use to make I opened the cupboard door and hit myself in the face with it" she lied to Mary. If she told Mary the truth, Tom would find out and he would even be more upset and never let her go and visit her sister again. Mary looked even closer at Lucy's face and that was when she noticed that Lucy kept pulling her sweater sleeves down farther. Before Mary knew it she grabbed one of Lucy's arms and pushed back the sweater to discover a bunch of hand bruises on the arm. She dropped the left arm and grabbed the right arm and saw the same thing. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what was happening to her sister._

"_Lucy is he hitting you?" she asked. Lucy shook her head no. "Luce, I'm your sister you can tell me anything" Mary pleaded with her. "I can't tell you or he'll get mad" she whispered to her sister._

* * *

"Something wrong Mary?" Kevin asked her. Mary shook her head. "I was just thinking about when I found out that all of this was happening. What he was doing to her. I'm so mad at myself that I hadn't seen it earlier." Mary responded tears threatening to spill out. 

"It's not your fault. Most of us will believe the people that we love the most until it's too late" Kevin replied thinking of his training that he had gone through only a few years ago. "Even if you did notice something was wrong what would you have done? Confront her? That might have driven her away from everyone and thrown deeper into that bastards arms and you really would have lost her."

"If only…" Mary started to say when she was interrupted.

"If only I had listened to my gut the day I met him I might not have been in this predicament" Lucy told both of them crawling back into bed. "It's no ones fault but my own. I got myself into this mess and now I need to get myself out of it" she replied sleepily as she drifted off to sleep.

Kevin motioned for Mary to follow him out of the room to let Lucy get a few more hours of sleep before they checked her out. "I think you should go back to your house and pack all of her things and bring them over to Ben's apartment"

"What for?" Now, Mary looked confused.

"I'm just afraid that what's his name might have the bright idea to come and see if she is staying with you, so if you pack up her things in those suitcases and if he is watching you maybe he'll think you are moving into Ben's apartment. So make sure you bring some pillows and stuff"

Mary shook her head. She couldn't believe that this was becoming as big as it was. She thought once they had gotten away from him it would be over but she never really thought that he would follow them back to Buffalo.

Tom looked over at his clock in the motel room and saw that it read seven o'clock. God damn it. This was the time he should have been sitting down to a steak dinner that Lucy would have cooked but oh no. That little fucking bitch had to run away from him and now it was his turn to find her and bring her back to the place where she belonged.


End file.
